


Her Icy Veins and Burning Heart

by AristiHaola



Series: Frisk is a Goddess [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristiHaola/pseuds/AristiHaola
Summary: Frisk has powers. Ice and fire. Chara won’t leave her be. Sans confessed and they just started dating. She finds out she is the daughter of a goddess. There will be a disaster in 3 weeks' time that only she can fix. If she doesn't learn how to control her powers by then, then all of the earth will be drowned in the darkness her broken twin created. Will she be able to control her powers, reunite with her twin, stop the war, and keep a peaceful life in three weeks?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Frisk is a Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057844
Comments: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the introduction to what happens in the later story. It's like a spoiler. This is a mix between dance tale and AngelTale but Frisk has powers. So that’s that. I’m working on chapter 1 so I hope this introduction interests you.

We’re trapped. There’s no way we’re getting out. How did it end up like this? Mom. She’s probably so worried. And what about Sans? We just confessed to each other. I knew these powers would get me into deep trouble. But that doesn’t matter anyways. We aren’t getting out. We’re trapped. It’s dark. Chara won’t answer. I can’t remember why we’re here. How long have we been here? Is it day or night? Sunrise or sun fall? It’s lonely. Quiet. Damp. Footsteps. Footsteps? Is someone here? Is someone else trapped too? Or is it my imagination? They stopped. No one here. I can’t move to check. I can’t move at all. How did I get here?

“Frisk.”

A voice. A light. Is someone really here? I can’t tell. Was it Chara? Were they here? I always thought they didn’t care. I liked them, but they never liked me back. I could never tell anyone about them though. Crying.

“Frisk. Frisk, please get up.”

There it was again. So is my brain playing tricks? Or am I going crazy? What? What touched me? Oh. This isn’t a joke. This isn’t funny. She’s playing games again. That stupid demon. She loves torturing me, doesn’t she? That Chara. Wait. I can move. My fingers...are moving. And that voice. That isn’t Chara. Is it….Sans?


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk gets tipped in a cave alone. Frisk thinks Sans hates her, but when he addresses it, he confesses!?

Frisk opens her eyes only to see Sans kneeling in front of them. They look around and frown. They were still in this damp, cold cave. Sans magic was making light, so it wasn’t as dark as before.

“So, you’re finally up.”

They look back at him to see him leaning on a boulder, both his hands on the floor. They look at him, opening her mouth but hesitating. They looked down but could feel his stare on them. They wanted to run over and hug him, but they held themselves back. They close their eyes and take a deep breath. How were they going to get out of here?

“I found a cut through the boulders,” Sans says, looking over at the boulders that blocked them in. “But it doesn’t lead home. We would have a long journey before we could go home.”

They look at him but quickly look away. She blushes but he doesn’t notice. They liked him, they knew that. But they didn’t know they liked him this much. Don’t hug him, don’t hug him, don’t. But...they couldn’t help themselves in this type of situation.

“Can I…?” They start.

The lights in his eye sockets rolled, already knowing what they wanted, but he was smiling so he held his arms out. They smiled and crawled over to him before lying their head on his chest bone. After a few seconds, they open their mouth but then close it again.

“What?” He says, looking down at them.

They look up at him but he quickly looks away. He’s blushing. They smile menacingly before tapping him. He looks back at them, blush still lingering on his cheeks. They didn’t feel like teasing him anymore, so they just smiled. They close their eyes and think of ways to open the cut through the boulders more before opening their eyes again, unable to think of a way. He stares at them and raises his eyebrows. They kept a neutral face as they were confused but then they remembered their question. They look down shyly but pick their head up.

“I...Sans, do you….hate me?” they ask.

He looks at them with a shocked face but it turns into embarrassment and guilt after he remembers. His smile drops a bit. He takes a deep breath before talking.

“No, I don’t.” He says.

They look at him and raise their eyebrows. Wait, hold on. Is he...blushing? Again? They look down and hold his hand. After a few seconds, he starts talking again.

“Honestly, I like you,” he says, obviously making them blush. “A lot.”

Sans himself was blushing more than them, which was weird, considering he didn’t have blood. They couldn’t stop themselves from smiling and telling him they felt the same. He turned his head away, which resulted in them leaning more to his side. When he finally looked into their eyes, they smiled at him. His eye sockets widened and he tensed as he remembered something.

“Hold on, don’t you have dance lessons today?” he asks, looking down at them.

They tilt my head to the side, tap his cheek bone and smile. He was cute.

“How am I going to go to lessons trapped in a cave?” they ask. “Relax. I’m fine and I’ll go once we’re out of here.”

Few minutes passed, but it felt like an hour. Frisk sits up and looks around again for some ways to get out. They look at the hole in the boulder then at a rock. Wait hold on, that rock is the same size as the hole. They look at Sans before frowning. He’s sleeping. Again. They get up and pick up the rock. They look around again. All of these rocks are the same size, except...that one. They dropped the rock in their hand and rolled over the bigger one.

“Sans!” they scream.

Sans jumps awake and looks around. His eyes find Frisks’ and he calms down.

“What happened?” he asks, sighing, allowing himself to relax.

“Could you throw this rock into these boulders that trapped us in?” Frisk asks, walking over to him.

A blue magic surrounds the rock before it was thrown into the boulders and a large light was shown. The hole was uncovered. They could leave.

“Sans, you did it!” Frisk exclaims.

Sans stands up and shrugs his shoulders. Frisk runs up to him and kisses his cheek. Sans stops in his tracks, blush clearly seen on his face.

“Come on, lets get home! Everyone’s probably so worried.” Frisk says, barely noticing Sans blue face, running out.

‘Yep, definitely like her. I feel like I’m gonna have a bad time.’ Sans tells himself, blushing more.

“Wait up Frisk, it might be dangerous!” Sans says, running after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on all the chapters while making another fandom of my own so that’s that. Hope you enjoyed todays chapter, the next ones coming soon.


	3. An Icy Hot Surprise

Frisk started down the path of flowers first. Sans caught up with her, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his skull.

“I still don’t see why you won’t warp,” Frisk says, making a face at him.

“I can’t. We don’t know what’s out here or if we can even use magic, so we have to be careful.” Sans responds, looking around at their surroundings.

“I don’t see what could go wrong,” Frisk says, sitting on a rock.

Sans rolls his eyes and sits next to her. He looks at her to find her staring at him with puppy eyes. He flinches, a drop of sweat dripping down his face. He blushes slightly before looking away.

“What do you want?” he says while covering his mouth.

“Could you-” Frisk starts before she was cut off by a rustling in the bushes.

Sans' eye turns blue, his blasters showing up behind him. A purple dog crawls out of the bush and growls. Frisk goes to tap Sans' shoulder but stops. What? Was that...bones? Sans looks back at her with a confused face.

“What? What happened?” he asks.

“Bones,” she says blankly.

Sans looked even more confused at the comment. What was she talking about?

“I hear bones,” she repeats.

Sans calms himself down and puts a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

“Kid, we’re fine. I don’t hear anythi-'' Sans was interrupted by Frisk’s alarmed face and a shadow climbing over him.

He turns around quickly enough to dodge the fired bullet that came out of the creature's mouth. It was the dog they just saw. It grew. The bones that Frisk heard were the dog’s bones! Sans blasts the dog with a bone and it falls. The dog pulls the bone out while getting up and roars. Frisk pulls Sans arm and drags him into a cave. Sans lights up the cave with magic, and to their surprise, the cave was full of gems! The gems absorbed his magic, making the cave light up into different varieties of colors. Frisk looks at the shining cave in awe.

“Woah. This is cool,” she says quietly.

“Come on, now is not the time to admire a glowing cave,” Sans says, walking through the path the gems light up. “We have to find a way out of here and back to Snowdin.”

“How did we even get here?” Frisk asks trailing behind him.

Sans stops walking and looks back at Frisk.

“There is no way you forgot,” Sans says to her.

“Hey, this cave looks oddly familiar,” Frisk says, ignoring him and changing the subject.

Sans shakes his head and continues walking.

“What do you mean ‘it looks familiar’?”

“I mean it looks familiar. Like I’ve been here before.” Frisk says, running her hand on the side of the cave.

“I doubt you have,” Sans says, pulling her hand off.

Frisk frowns at him before looking at the side of the cave closely to see if her nails made a mark, then stopped walking. Sans looks back at her and tugs on her arm.

“What is it?” he asks.

“That’s my name... My name is written on the cave…” Frisk says, her body slightly slumping to the right.

“What?” Sans questions.

Frisk pulls her hand away from him and walks over to the cave side. She kneels and runs her hand on the cave again, feeling the dents that the name made on the cave.

“What the hell...” Sans says, kneeling next to her.

Frisk's name was written in script on the cave. There were other names next to hers too. Jay, Carmen, Kayla, and Jayla. The names were so familiar to Frisk that she almost threw up. There were sentences under the names. Frisk, Nova. Carmen, Novin. Frisk looked over the names to see a title. The title was familiar to her too, she remembered people calling her that. Children of The Stars. The memories came flooding back on her that she almost cried. A castle that shined every time of the day. A planet that no one knew of. Loving siblings and a loving mother. A happy life where she was always loved. But there was nothing after that. Their faces were blank and all she knew was the love they showed her. And then there were memories of magic. Faint memories. Carmen. Her twin brother. They were inseparable. Until they were separated. She never saw him again. Frisk looked at Sans, who was now looking at the two pathways that separated the cave. Frisk walked up to him and took the passageway to the right.

“Frisk wait!” Sans called to her.

She wasn’t listening. She wasn’t going to listen anytime soon either. Not until she found what she wanted. Sans kept calling for her but she ignored him. She didn’t realize it, but she was speed walking. She stopped. She looked back while Sans was catching his breath.

“Jeez, Frisk. Could you not run off like that?”

She looked around and found it. Markings. She didn’t know what the markings meant, but she knew they led to something. She walked in the direction of the marks she found, Sans following behind her.

“What are you looking for?” he asks her.

Frisk shrugs her shoulders. She really didn’t know. She only knew that the marking would help her. She followed all of the markings, which led them to a door in the cave.

“Goodness,” Sans says quietly. “This must be the way out. Let’s find a way to open it.”

Sans looks around but Frisk just pushed the door open.

“Oh, that works too.”

Sans and Frisk walk into the room and stare at what was in the middle of it. A podium staff with both a blue and red gem. Frisk walks up to the podium and reaches for it.

“Frisk, don’t touch that.”

Frisk walks closer to the podium, ignoring Sans. She slowly reaches for the gems with both hands. She touches the blue gem with her left hand and the red gem with her right hand. As soon as she touches them, the gems glow. An explosion occurs and there was fire everywhere.

“Frisk!” Sans calls.

Before the fire could spread, the room got cold. When the fog cleared, the fire was covered with ice. Both fire and ice were floating above Frisks’ hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. The story might seem dull but it was the best I could do. I'm in class, I'm super tired, and Aunt Red Snow just came in. But I promise that chapter four will be better and should be dropped in 2 weeks or less. Thanks for reading!


End file.
